Consequential Beginnings
by CoffeeeCup
Summary: Jacob couldn't believe his ears as he moved from his position of pinning Edward. Couldn't believe this was possible. Edward gave a hiccup through his speech. "I miss this..." Jacob heard the heart wrenching voice. "I miss being human.."
1. Chapter 1

Jacob had been patrolling the border between La Push and Cullen's land. The night was growing older by the minute as he ran in his human form, training his senses and strength for his human body.

It wasn't until well into the night when he smelled that familiar smell.

_Human blood..._

And a bloodsuckers.

Automatically, Jacob sprung into action as he ran faster towards the scent of distinct metal and sugar.

Snarling, he picked up his pace until he got closer and closer. He burst through into a clearing meadow, where the scent permeated strongly. His eyes frantically looked around, body tense and on edge about potential enemies.

His eyes found a body in the middle of the clearing, to bodies... If one could consider the mangled and torn corpse a body anymore.

Suddenly, Jacob tensed more as he recognized the smell of that vampire, his skin reflecting the reflection of the sun off the moon. He stood motionless at the edge of that clearing, watching him.

It took a while for that particular picture to reach his senses, his conscious mind that screamed at him to see the big picture.

_Edward was feasting on a human._

Jacob stood still, still in shock as he noticed the vampire look to him with a small grin on his face. His eyes sparkling red with the fresh feed. The blood of his victim smeared across his lips and cheeks, as if he had eaten messily. Edward licked his lips and smiled, almost tenderly, in Jacob's direction.

It was then he broke out of his reverie. _Edward has broken the treaty._ His first thought went, before going fast stringed into other conclusions about found mangled bodies and bones with no identification.

And then it hit him like a semi-truck.

Edward's disposition and his current situation.

_He killed Bella._

And for the first time that night his heart wrenched at the thought of the deceased Bella of over a few months. He bared his fangs and tensed more, his body becoming a tight coil before his body sprung at Edward.

The vampire took notice of that only lightly as he was on his feet and dodging the wolf's attacks playfully. Jacob could only growl as he fastened his swiping at the bloodsucker.

Edward wasn't trying to fight back, he wasn't event dodging wholeheartedly.

Jacob growled and stilled for a moment, his opponent doing the same as that blood caked mouth gave a grin, lips twitching at the end. After a half moment he lunged, successfully pinning Edward under him. He howled ferociously, nails digging into the vampire's skin.

"How could you?!" Jacob yelled, picking up Edward by the shoulders and slamming him down. He knew Edward knew what he meant.

How could he kill her? Bella? The supposed love of his life?

Edward could only give a sad smile. He didn't even take notice of the nails digging so painfully into his flesh. He didn't even have to read the wolf's mind to understand what he's thinking.

"You _bastard_! If it wasn't for you Bella would still be alive!" Jacob yelled, but it fell on Edward's deaf ears are he stared off at Jacob's face. "I should kill you right _now_ for breaking the treaty- an even worse, you kept feeding?!"

Edward couldn't help but let his eyes glaze over as he listened. Yes, he knew what he did was wrong. Yes, he knew what he kept doing is even worse, but he didn't want to _die_. Not when he finally found something he could _live_ for.

Jacob, even in his heated, angry stupor, couldn't mistake the way his enemies' eyes glazed over in a way he didn't think possible. It stopped him in his tracks, the spiteful words dying on his tongue. It didn't take long before the build up in Edward's eyes to fall over his pale cheeks. Jacob had thought that vampires couldn't cry, couldn't blush... Anything dealing with the fluidity of human life, the immortal couldn't have. But here he was, Edward pinned under the large six foot two stature of Jacob Black, his eyes red and falling with tears. His cheeks flushed so delicately until they brightened with a hiccup Edward gave through his sobs.

Jacob barely noticed his grip on the marble skin, where his nails had been digging, had broken though and let small trickles of blood soak the fabric he ripped though.

Vampires didn't _bleed_.

He stared at Edward with intrigue and slight trepidation.

"I'm sorry." He heard him whisper. His voice cracked and breaking. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, the scene unfolding under him. "I didn't know what came over me-" There was another choked sob, but Edward couldn't wipe away his tears. "- I couldn't stop.." He finally said. He took in a shaky breath.

"I just couldn't." He whined, and Jacob lessened his grip on those, now that he'd notice them, humanesque shoulders. "I just kept going- the blood. It was too good to pass up- hers, _his_," he looked to that mangled body. "The others-" he let in a shaky breath.

Jacob stared wide-eyed at the leech underneath him.

"I actually have _blood_ running through me!" He said, almost happy and excited. But Jacob could tell there was an underlying something or other, that will make Edward go into hysterics later. "I can cry-" A tear rolled down his cheek, "I can blush-" and blush he could. "I can feel my heart beating, Jacob!" He almost yelled, voice whimpering. Faintly, if Jacob paid enough attention, he could hear a very slow thump of heart palpitations in Edward's chest, and his eyes widen at that and he stared at his enemy of the legends and watched his chest heave with a deep breath.

"Is this how you feel all the time?" Edward asked, feeling the overwhelming sensation of humaneness wash over him. He felt so happy- he didn't know why. But he did, he knew he shouldn't have though. He killed all those people, but he couldn't help but feel happy about the outcome. "The blood rushing through your veins, the tears in your eyes and the rushing heat?" Edward gave another cry, more tears spilling out as Jacob pushed away a little, looking at the entirety of the vampire. Seeing the difference only once he looked close enough.

_"I miss this..." Edward's heart broken voice ring against Jacob's heart. "I miss being human..."_

* * *

_A/N: Hello there~! I just wanted to put this out here. Hehe. So, uhh, enjoy?^^' I just kind of wanted to experiment with the new fandom.:3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do claim the plot._


	2. Chapter 2

Edward got a tattoo.

He had been contemplating at first, but resolutely decided to get it in secret. It was located on his hip, a Tiger Swallowtail butterfly, highlighted in light blue.

I would have though it was pretty gay, hell, I still do. But, in Edward's defense, he claims there are other reasons for him getting a damn _butterfly_, (which I have to say are pretty legitimate, but I digress).

He says now that his skin is penetrable enough, he had wanted to experiment with the idea of piercings and tattoos.

Which is how I came to my current predicament; staring at Edward's exposed torso, just at the side of his left pelvic bone, at that new tattoo.

He himself is just sitting, slightly slouching, slightly reclined on one hand with his button up shirt completely unbuttoned. There were only a few rays of sun penetrating the clouds above, and very several within these couple hours I spent with him.

I suppose he's just basking in his newfound humaneness, with the pain of his first tattoo and all. He says it's been a century since he felt like this, and I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't kill him three months ago when I found him with that carcass. And even still, I haven't killed him.

I suppose he would look more human, if he didn't have his latest kill right to his left. Blood smeared on his face.

Edward liked to eat almost the entire human, not just suck out all it's blood. Currently, as reclined, he had the bone of a hand sticking out from his mouth. He informed me it was the radius. I couldn't give a damn about which bone he gnawed on, it all made me sick, still does. But I couldn't find it in me to rip him apart and burn him from existence, especially with his few found humanity.

A take in a breath and give a sigh, looking away from the patch of newly tattooed skin, that barely shined under a peaking ray of sun.

It was setting. And my pack has got to be wondering where I was.

I glance back at Edward, manly but with feminine features that he hasn't gotten to outgrow before he was turned into the immortal undead he was today. And stand to take my leave.

"Going already?" He questions, finally glancing those freshly red fed-eyes in my direction and I briefly wonder how he hides then from his parents. Either he decides to not answer this question, as he tended to do since he had the ability to read my mind, or he ignored it completely.

"Nnhh." I make a sound, giving a quick nod of my head. "You better get out of here before they find you."

Edward gives this oddly warm smile, his cheeks flushed only a bit as he licks off the blood from his lips, the radius bone now in between his slender fingers.

Since Bella, Edward hasn't broken the treaty. There hasn't been any local news about missing people or random dead bodies. Mangled and all blood sucked out. I could only imagine he got the bodies passed the treaty border. Nearby states or even in Seattle, maybe Richland, Yakima, or Walla Walla. I don't know, but as far as I know he hasn't broken the treaty.

I guess when it comes to it, that's all that really counts. That he's doing this grotesque thing away from treaty lands.

Slowly he stands, eyes blinking languidly over those brimstone orbs. The mangled, torn up corpse was held by the arm that was still attached. Though the skin was torn and the muscle gone, mostly showing patching of the femur. It dangles by the tendons attaching the skeletal structure together. I can't help but think he's like a wild animal, just stalking off with his half-eaten prey before anyone else can take a bite.

Once he was fully standing, he looked to me with another slow blink. His lips curl up into another light smile. That's the smile he gives me that tells me, "I'll see you soon."

I turn around before I see him run away with that dead body of a middle aged women, and head out towards La Push borders. I don't bother to phase into my wolf form, with this memory fresh in my mind everyone will find out. At least after a few hours I can successfully block out those thoughts from the pack's minds and fill them with pseudo memory of my patrol or just lasting around the house.

I wonder what compelled me to keep him alive, or at least not maim him. He had killed the girl I had loved. Bella... But after the initial shock, and after I had pinned him down and realized that he was so _human_, I stopped trying to murder him.

I sigh and push those thoughts through my mind. The sun will set soon, and I needed rest before my patrol late tonight.

* * *

I was once again back with Edward in his special meadow. I remember this is where my pack killed Laurent.

He doesn't have a kill this time, but I could smell the faint, fresh human blood that lingered a bit on his pale skin. A distinct smell of metal and sugar.

Week after week went by without any incident on the news about missing teenagers or people. And as those weeks went by that I sat with him in this circular patch of non-forest, he had come closer and closer to me. Sitting so close to me, I barely even realized he was beginning to lean on me for support.

Briefly I wonder if he'll tell me more about how his feeding changes his vampirism into humanity.

"It's really weird." Edward talks first, basically snuggling closer to my neck.

So far, I know he has human abilities, body wise, like crying, blushing, his skin is easier to penetrate. All this I know from that night I attacked him.

A week or two ago he let me in on another secret. He is starting to tolerate human food, enjoys it even, because his body doesn't reject anything that isn't blood. And I can faintly hear the slow palpitations of his heart, it was a very low heartbeat. Under 60, but it was there.

And now he'll let me in on another secret. Because he always started out with "It's really weird" before telling me how else his change of it affected him.

And I wasn't disappointed.

"My venom seems to be loosing its potency." He says first, experimentally. I'm confused at first, and turn my eyes to him as he did to me. "I can't turn people." I had no idea when he was able to hook his arms around mine. But it wasn't unwelcome, with the cold and a very slight and barely there warmth he emitted. I was shocked, to say the least. What did he mean, he couldn't turn people anymore?

"It means exactly as it sounds." Edward said upon reading my thoughts. "I can't turn people into vampires. I hypothesize the amount of blood I drink had neutralized the venom needed to change humans." He explained, and I found myself nodding along. Him laying with me was just strange, did he not feel impending danger? Like I'm suddenly going to attack and kill him?

Edward chuckled and leaned his head on my shoulder, completely at ease.

_Yeah, right. I_ thought, of course he wouldn't. I didn't kill him that night, or any other time I came across him, why would today be any different?

* * *

"How does your family feel about this?" I asked him, talking so much for all those times I stayed quite and has questions in my mind.

He looks at me, puzzled by my question.

Edward wasn't laying on my shoulder today. He was practically flaunting himself across my stomach. His lean form stretched out across me.

He'd made me lie on my back as he plopped himself down, his stomach on mine. With very breath I took he rose and fell. He slid down so that his hip rested on the ground, arms lazing on my stomach as he stared at me.

He shook his head.

"They don't know." Of course they don't, I thought, because Carlisle and his family were _vegetarian_ vampires.

"How do you keep it from them? Your eyes are a dead giveaway."

He pursed his lips, probably wondering if he should tell me. His lips have way to a slight smirking smile.

"Alright, I'll tell you another secret."

He seemed so giddy, barely hiding a slightly maniacal smile. He bites him lip for a small while, internally debating if he should. Ruby read eyes darting from one edge of the forest to another.

Edward leans in close, his breath ghosting slightly over my chin as I inclined my head to see him better.

"... I can manipulate their powers." He said softly, just above an audible whisper. I scrunch my eyebrows together, wondering how he could.

"I don't know, but I can! I can block Alice from my future, or let her see a completely false one. With Jasper... It's a bit harder, but I can still fool him. I can almost hone in on a neutral feeling and pretend that's what in feeling!" He seems like a kid on Christmas, opening presents. The thought made me laugh in my head, but he doesn't notice a he rambles on.

"And the red eyes- silly Jacob." Edward laughs a little and lays half back down on my stomach, head on my chest. "You should know humans can come up with pretty useful devices such as contacts."

I nod numbly, getting slowly over the fact he can keep such a big secret from his family.

Edward lifts his head once more, staring at me until I stare back.

"How can you keep it from your pack?" He asks back, a curious but knowing curve of his lips tells me he already knows I can keep thoughts from my pack. I go on as if nothing had transpired. Act like I haven't been laying around with the enemy, who had broken the treaty too many times to count. Act like I didn't feel any hostility towards the Cullens. I act the same as I always had after Bella's death. But somehow, my brain couldn't and wouldn't comply that I needn't turn him in, that I was keeping him a secret for a reason. I only sigh and lay my head back down as he did his.

* * *

Edward is getting quite bold with the show of affections I'm getting, more than anything.

I didn't think it was weird, I lied, maybe I did find it a bit weird... But, when he had started to get closer to me, I hadn't thought much of it. Maybe he was curious, and for some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Buy now it was kind of getting ridiculous.

First the leaning on me, then using me as his person couch, pillow, or chair. Now he was practically in my lap. I had taken to sitting against a tree, slouched lazily with my legs stretched out.

I had been watching him munch on the bones of his latest victim. Finishing off the brittle bones of fingers no doubt. I ventured he already finished off the rest of the body.

Once he was finished, he glanced at me curiously, licking a bit of dried blood that was just at the corner of his mouth. And I felt mostly nothing as he stood and plopped himself right between my legs and rested his back on my chest like I was some big love seat, couch, thing.

I didn't feel any impending doom, with him so vulnerable and open to me. Especially when he lightly turned to his side and snuggled into my warmth, eyes closed.

Poking him in the stomach, Edward only squirmed before getting comfortable again. He didn't respond to a few calls to his name, or small nudges. I had concluded that he had fallen asleep.

Something new to add to his change.

For comfortabilities sake I decided to lay my arms around him, linking my fingers and testing them on his promonent hipbone, just slightly more north where his effeminate curves were.

And we stayed like that for hours until the sun began to set behind the clouds.

Gingerly, I roused him from his slumber, and he awoke much easier with a languid stretch of his lanky feline body. He turned over to lay on his stomach, still perched between my legs, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and childishly cuddled close, murmuring something about not wanting to wake up.

"We have to," I try to tell him. "It's almost nightfall. You don't want the pack finding you." I try and reason with him, I really do. But I only feel his arms tightening around my waistline. Not as feminine as his, but still discernible in my muscular body.

"Wanna know a secret?" He mumbles into my tank top as he finally opens his dulling red eyes, still murky and cloudy from sleep. I nod for him to keep going. "I'm really strong." He tells me lightly, unhooking his arms as he slides his way up my chest and rests against it. "But, I found out I'm weak too." I raise a brow, wondering what he's getting at. He takes a moment and settles himself in my lap, face deep in my neck breathing in my scent.

"My powers are at an all time high," he continues explaining. "But my body is weak against attacks. I can be killed easily." Edward's hand reaches up to run his fingers alongside what I can only guess, would be my veins underneath my flesh and muscles.

"Say,..." He begins softly, breath ghosting at the base if my neck and I suppress a shiver. "Since I can't turn anyone anymore, can I try...?" He lets his question fade away, but I know what he is talking about as he traces a part of my neck, a part which you can easily feel and hear my pulse quickening. He presses his lips to a place on my neck, it's not a kiss. It's we're he wants to take the blood.

I sit frozen, arms still resting on that dip above his hip bone as he parts his mouth and take a breath.

I'm enticed.

I can't tell him no.

So I let him bite me.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I let Edward "sample" my blood. Since then, he takes little bricks of blood every now and then, something sporadically, sometimes he waits until I silently relent and he can bite my neck again.

I let him drink as much as I can stand to be without, without becoming sick or dizzy.

Edward always paced himself, and me. If I look too weak, he'd wait days until he takes that much blood again. When I'm spent and the wound is licked clean and heals over, Edward would lay my head down in his lap and run his cold fingers through my hair. He would hum lullabies to me softly and let me drift off to sleep.

Edward would always be sure to wake me gently, make sure I can stand, make sure I don't feel the after effects of being bitten. I don't try to hide when I'm not well. As much as I can keep these moments and thoughts about Edward from the pack, I can barely keep myself from lying to Edward. He would see through my facade in a heartbeat, because I know that even with a guarded mind, he can still read my mind.

So I let him pamper me in those instances.

And these instances had become a regular occurrence.

I don't want to admit how I'm still in such peace with this- him eating _my_ blood, him killing humans, how he's always so affectionate towards me when all we did was fight over Bella. I couldn't understand his transformation. And frankly, I don't think I wanted to either.

I was content like this. Weird as it may sound.

With my head in his lap and his fingers doing wonders to dispel the oncoming, reoccurring headaches I've been getting from his "meals".

I couldn't bring myself to care. It will be a few more days until he would want more of my blood. Maybe a prick of blood here, a little there, but not too extravagant until I'm feeling better.

Amazingly he seems very concerned for me, considering he might think of me as _prey_.

I breathe in a sigh and Edward looks down from where he was starting at the slightly sunny sky, massaging my scalp. I peek a glance before closing my eyes. I felt lips on the side of my temple. It wasn't a kiss. Just a brush of lips against still.

With another deep breath I let my consciousness fade. He'd wake me up when I had to go, or when he did.

* * *

_A/N: Omg new chapter, so soon? I live you guys~! Thank you for the reviews favorites and follows! It really motivates me to write more.:3 I hope you enjoyed this awkwardness of my writing. Is it long enough for you readers? I can never seem to write enough... Oh well, thank you! *hearts_

_I have decided this will be a rather short fic... It just came to me that it will be short. So only two more chapters after this one.~ Enjoy, again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do claim le story line._


End file.
